1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of stabilizing perforations in a potentially hydrocarbon-producing subterranean formation, particularly in a formation containing fine silt particles which, if not stabilized in place, cause operating problems during production of hydrocarbons from the formation. More particularly, the invention relates to such a method wherein a particular stabilizing fluid is used to stabilize the fine silt particles in the formation, especially in or about perforations in the formation.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,640, 4,735,265, and 4,785,883 all disclose compositions comprised of polyvinyl alcohol and alkali metal silicate for use in controlling permeability in secondary recovery operations. These references do not suggest using the compositions to stabilize fine silt particles in and around perforations in a gravel-packed producing well.
European Patent Application 89302558.5 describes shale-stabilizing drilling fluid additives which are similar in many respects to the silt stabilizing materials useful in carrying out the process of the present invention.